Language of Flowers
by Setus
Summary: While trying to improve interpersonal relationships with others, Sai learns that different flowers can convey different messages and who’s better than the daughter from a flower shop to teach him about that? SaiXIno.
1. Colours of flowers

Language of Flowers

This is my first shot at Sai and Ino pairing, so tell me how you guys think about it. All meanings of flowers are taken from various sources, but they mean differently to everyone, so if you happen to see a meaning of a flower that's different from what you know, chances are it has multiple meanings. hehe..

Disclaimer: None of the characters belongs to me, neither are the meanings of flowers, i didn't make them anyway.. haha.

* * *

Chapter 1: Colors of flowers 

Ino grumbled as she carried the gigantic bouquet of Forget-me-nots out of her family's flower shop. Mum had told her once again to deliver flowers. Not that she had a problem with delivery, she's been doing that since young and had gotten used to it a long time ago. The only thing she finds frustrating is that bouquet in her hands…

The streets are rather crowded these days and business is getting better. Her mother had told her to send those flowers and return back to the shop immediately to help out, something about a new order of roses coming today. Ino decided to cut through the park to the designated building to save time, and also to get rid of the flowers as soon as possible.

She leaped onto the nearest shelter above an eating-house's door and crossed the street to the other side. Finally out of the crowds, she thought and began making her way through the playground. She was surprised to find it empty, as usually there would be kids playing ninja games here.

But there's someone there, someone clad in black, sitting on the motionless swing reading a book. Ino tilted her head a little to get a clearer view of who is it at the swing.

"Oh, it's him." She realized and approached in high spirits. The figure sensed her from afar and looked up in the midst of reading and smiled.

"Hello." Ino said with a bright smile.

"Hello beauty." Sai returned. Ino was taken aback by the name in which he chose to call her despite this not being the first time, as she's rather used to people calling her 'Ino' or in some cases, 'Ino-pig'.

"Haha, what's with the nickname?" Ino laughed. "No one has called me that before."

Sai looked down at the book he was reading.

"It says here that instead of using suffixes to a name, using nicknames would position themselves in a particularly special and close relationship with the others."

Ino blinked for a few times. Close relationship? She reached forward and inclined the book upwards.

'Posturing Better Interpersonal Relationships'

"Oh." Ino understood. She heard from Sakura that Sai came from Roots, where he was trained to be a ninja with no feelings. Now that he's going to remain in Team 7, it's only natural that he learns to be sociable with the others. No surprise he's clueless about interactions.

"Where are you going?" Sai asked, trying his best to be friendly, after all, she is a friend.

"I'm delivering these flowers." Ino held out the gigantic bouquet of Forget-me-nots. "Irritating if you ask me…"

"Irritating?" Sai asked.

"This guy is trying to court this girl and everyday he would call and ask for flowers to be sent to her." Ino fumed. "But the thing is that she is already attached, and today is the third day he called to have these Forget-me-nots sent there! I wouldn't be surprised if the girl dump these into the trash…"

"Forget-me-nots?"

"Oh, it's the name for these flowers. They represents faithful love, undying hope, memories, do not forget, you get the idea." Ino hastily explained.

"Flowers have meanings?" Sai asked in shock.

"Well, yes." Ino replied. "Different flowers have different meanings, and sending them to people can convey different messages."

Sai took a moment to take in her words. Hmmm… it's like flowers can talk… the language of flowers…

"Then why do people send flowers to others?" he asked again.

"Well, like this guy here," Ino looked down at the bouquet in her arms. "He's trying to tell the girl how much he loves her by sending her flowers everyday…

"Then some people send flowers as a gift for occasions such as birthdays, weddings, anything. It's a form of telling people you care and remember them."

"So can flowers improve interpersonal relationships?" Sai asked awkwardly.

"Of course!" Ino said brightly, something that she is familiar with. "If not why do you think guys buy flowers for girls during courtship? Or when they need to apologize?"

Ino looked at Sai and found him thinking deep. Somehow, he looked rather dashing in that form, just sitting there, deep in thought…

"Thank you Beauty, I learnt a lot today." Sai smiled and said, startling her in her thoughts.

"Don't mention it." Ino smiled back. "Well, I guess I better be going."

Ino took a few steps away from the swing and towards her destination.

* * *

Ino got back to the shop just in time the roses came. The man with a blue cap gave her a clipboard in which she signed it hastily and hand it back. The variety of colors just amazes her without fail each time a particular stock of flowers arrive. 

Then pulling on her apron, she began to arrange the roses according to their colors in the containers with water. Red roses, white roses, blue roses, pink roses, lavender roses…

When she's satisfied with the look of the new arrivals on the shelf, she stepped back to survey her work, only to knock into someone behind.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know you were there…" Ino apologized to the customer behind her, but when she looked up, she saw someone familiar instead.

"Hello again, beauty." Sai's smile came into vision. Ino stood there, stunned by the unexpected visitor. "Hi?"

"Oh, hello again. Looking for something?" Ino snapped back into reality and asked nicely. How nice to run into someone twice in a day, she thought… very nice…

"No actually." Sai scratched his cheek with a finger awkwardly, like a little child who has just lost his words. "I followed you just now to the shop where you had to deliver flowers, sorry about that."

"Uh… Why?" Ino frowned. She was being followed, and she didn't even notice!

"I was curious about the outcome so I followed." He smiled sheepishly, something which Ino found rather weird.

"So what did you see?" Ino asked, turning her heels to head back to the counter. "I left as soon as I dropped off the flowers."

She bended over the counter and took out a pair of hand pruners.

"Oh, the lady said something about perhaps sending him some striped carnations…"

Ino snickered as she headed back to the roses.

"What does it mean?" Sai asked. Ino turned around to face him.

"Striped carnations mean 'I'm sorry I must say no'. Meaning, she is rejecting him."

"Oh, so it means she does not want to be with him?" Sai asked. Ino nodded. "Why?"

"Uh…" Ino gave it a thought before answering. "Well, could be because she didn't feel the same kind of love he is expressing towards him. And from what I know, she likes someone else who in turn likes her."

"I see…"

Ino walked towards the shelf of roses and picked out a red rose which was looking rather lethargic. She took the pruners and snipped a small diagonal portion of the stem before placing it back into the container. She turned around and saw Sai looking around the shop, amazed by the variety of flowers and colors. He looked like a child who had just stepped into a candy store, but then again, it is what makes him interesting to look at.

"You know," Ino started. "Different colors of the same flower can mean different things?"

Sai jerked his head back to face her.

"Really?" Sai asked in a tone which tells Ino that he's curious.

"Come." Ino grinned and walked towards a shelf full of carnations.

"Just now, striped carnations," Ino pointed to the named flower. "Means 'no', 'can't be with you', basically refusal."

Sai nodded.

"Carnations generally mean fascination, devoted love. But, as you can see, colors can change the meaning of it…" Ino explained.

"Red ones mean admiration, usually for someone special, like a teacher or mentor, or even someone you like.

"Dark red version expresses deeper sentiments of love and affection, for a lover perhaps?

"Pink ones mean the person sending flowers would never forget the receiver. It also means gratitude, to thank someone for what they have done for you.

"White carnation would mean, purity, luck, innocence, sweet, lovely… Represents pure love, and you can be telling the person he or she is adorable." Ino described. Sai reached out and touched the yellow carnations that are resting at the bottom.

"Oh, and yellow ones means rejection and disappointment." Ino hurriedly said. Sai was taken aback at that and retrieved his hand as though he touched a boiling kettle.

Ino thought the action looked rather cute. He's exploring new territories, new frontiers and experiencing things which ordinary people find normal…

She felt a surge of pain when she thought of the life he's been through. A life of no feelings, no one who cares for him, no one whom he is willing to lay his life to protect. No friends, no family, no love…

How did he survive in such an environment? Given her, she would have gone mad long ago. The previous Hokages and the current one all believed in love, that a ninja would become strong when he or she has people important that he or she wants to protect.

"… Hello?" Sai's voice punched the silence, bringing her back into actuality. Ino turned to look at the chap standing beside her.

"You seemed rather dazed today. Are you all right?" Sai asked.

"No. No, I'm fine." Ino smiled brightly, happy at the fact that he's concerned about her.

There was an awkward silence in the shop as the two looked at each other. Then…

"INO!"

Ino turned and saw her mother appearing at the doorway.

"Oh who's that? Your friend?" her mother said, noticing Sai standing beside her daughter.

"What?" She asked, a little annoyed at the fact that she appeared at this bad moment.

"A bouquet of 12 roses."

"Color?" Ino turned to the shelf she was arranging not too long ago.

"Red and white."

"Who's getting married?" Ino shouted back as her mother disappeared from the doorway.

"My friend's daughter."

Ino shook her head in resignation and went over to the shelf.

"Weddings use red and white roses?" Sai turned and followed her.

"Red and white roses represents unity, so usually it's for weddings." Ino explained, glad that Sai is still interested in the topic.

"Six red, six white…" Ino mumbled as she picked out the flowers and carried them to the counter. She began to arrange the flowers and preparing the bouquet, while Sai remained standing at the rose shelf, looking at the various colors.

Seeing that, Ino began her explanation while preparing the bouquet.

"Roses are the more common flowers that people use to convey messages as they represent love and gratitude. Pink roses, being the more prevalent color among roses would naturally take the basic meaning. Now it also signifies grace and elegance, as well as sweetness and poetic romance. Different shades of pink also mean differently. Dark pink symbolizes gratitude and appreciation while light pink roses are associated with gentleness and admiration."

Sai turned back to the girl at the counter. She's snipping the long stems off and arranging them in a neat manner.

"White ones?" he asked.

"White roses generally mean purity and innocence because of its color. They are also called 'bridal rose', as they are a representation of unity, virtue, and the pureness of a new bond of love. That's why it's commonly used for weddings. It also carries honor and reverence, which is why it's also used as a memorial for a departed loved ones or a sign of farewell."

"Red roses represent love and romance and are used for sending the strongest message of love. It's the most popular way to say, "I love you" to someone special. For the budding relationship, a red rose bouquet can also signal the beginning of romantic intentions. They can send a message of commitment and an invitation to take the next step."

"Love as in between a man and a woman?" Sai asked, brushing his fingers lightly over a red rose that is blooming perfectly.

"Yes. Example would be Shikamaru and Temari. That's the kind of love I'm referring to." Ino explained, mentally laughing at the mentioned couple. Just the day before she caught the two locking lips just before leaving the Hokage's office building. "You do know who they are right, don't you?"

"Yes I do. He is the one who is dating the sand ambassador right?" Sai answered. "I saw him sending her home yesterday."

For someone who knows the language of flowers so fluently, it's not surprising that Ino is good at building a good relationship with someone. Through flowers, she learnt how to care and love another. Perhaps it might be a good avenue for him to start.

"Just remember, in flowers, colors often express similar meanings. Red represents burning passion, courage and desire. White is a symbol of purity, innocence and sincerity. Yellow are more of unfaithfulness, disappointment and rejection. Lavender can mean sincere love and pink for sweetness and charm. But then again, this is not foolproof."

Sai nodded and turned his attention to the bouquet in her hands. The red and white roses are now nesting in several layers of lace and plastic sheets and decorated with ribbons

"That's beautiful." Sai complimented as he approached the counter.

"Thanks, taught specially by the best flower arrangers in village." Ino couldn't help but brag a little, but that's the truth anyway. "Just a second."

Ino carried the bouquet to the back, leaving Sai in the shop. Among the flowers, Sai felt that he was advancing faster then reading the books. There are things in which books can't really teach, things like love and care…

He wondered how is life with friends and family, and with feelings. Ino led a life like this, unlike his. And so did Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru and their friends, and all those in the village. He believed Sasuke led this kind of life before, and some reason or the other compelled him to leave it behind.

Suddenly, he felt something he had never felt before in his life. He wanted a new life, a life of happiness and sadness, with friends and family…

Ino shouted something, which Sai made out to be a protest of some sort. Then she appeared, carrying not only the bouquet she was making a while ago but also several small ones.

"Sorry Sai, my mum wants me to deliver these, all to the same place." Ino said apologetically. She didn't want to leave so early, not when he's around anyway… she felt this tinge of joy whenever this ninja is around…

"It's ok, uh… Ino…" Sai started. The girl raised her eyebrows in question. "Can I come? I'll carry them for you if you want."

Nothing he says is going to surprise her anymore, especially he showed up in the shop earlier to learn about flowers. So this time Ino wasn't shocked or surprised, but rather glad that he said that.

"Of course you can come, but I'll carry these anyway." Ino laughed as she led the way out. "After all, I am the one to deliver anyway."

They made their way through the streets, chatting along the way. Sai asked her about the other flowers she's carrying; Ino explained their various meanings and significance. Through the walk and talk, Sai began to open up to Ino, he found it easy to talk and ask her questions, something that he found to be rather comforting.

The sun began to set and the village was dyed in shades of orange and brown. Sai offered to walk her back to her shop and she gladly accepted. Ino came to realize that she is able to communicate better with him. Unlike Sasuke who either ignore or use one-word answers, Sai would respond positively and ask if he is unsure of anything. And isn't this what Ino wanted?

"Thanks for walking me back." Ino said as they reached the shop.

"You're welcome, I saw it in another book that it is customary for men to see ladies home." The ninja blushed a little and scratched his cheek again, something Ino finds rather cute.

"Oh wait here." Something struck her and she dashed into the shop. Sai peered into the glass and saw her darting around the place at super speed. Then she came through the door carrying something. "Here."

She handed him a stalk of four-leaf clover. Sai reached out to take it delicately with both hands and looked at her questioningly.

"Four-leaf clovers are a symbol of good luck." Ino smiled.

"Thank you." Sai said, looking at the gift. "Thank you very much."

"Good luck on your missions and with the interpersonal relationships." Ino said with a little wave before turning back into the shop.

"Bye beauty." Sai's voice came and she turned back. Then with an impulse from she don't know where…

"Bye handsome!"

* * *

How? How? How? tell me how it is by sending a flower, uh i mean review... haha thanks 


	2. Flowers of Love

Language of Flowers

To everyone who reviewed me, thanks a million. And special note to Raining, hi, long time no see, thanks for the reviews, i was shocked when i woke up that morning to see so many emails.

Ok, this is the second chapter, hope you guys like it, it's kinda hard to write this story actually because of the fact that i'm an idiot at flowers and it's hard to link interpersonal relationships with flowers... (lightnings and thunders)

Disclaimer: Sorry, not this time... and like i said, the meanings of flowers varies with everyone... so don't sue...

* * *

Chapter 2: Flowers of Love 

"Oh, I'm full. I really am." Naruto patted his stomach before tucking his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, on my bill that is…" the complaint came from Yamato, keeping his wallet as he stepped out of the ramen bar. "All right, I'm off for other work."

The instructor bid them goodbye and zipped away before they could even wave, leaving the team in the middle of the road.

"There's somewhere I need to go." Sai said suddenly. Sakura and Naruto turned to look at the Anbu. Usually he would tag along to places they go, so what he said came as a surprise.

"Where?" Naruto asked out of curiosity, though on the inside he's bursting with relief that he won't be coming.

"Some lessons." Sai smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He turned in the other direction and leaped off. Sakura watched as he landed on the rooftop and disappeared into another street. He's taking classes? What class?

"So, want to go on date with me, Sakura-chan?" the sickening question came again and broke the kunoichi out of her thoughts.

* * *

Sai jumped off the last rooftop and landed some paces outside the shop. From outside, he could see her wrapping the bouquet of red roses and smirking. And it took seconds for him to realize who the customer was. 

"Red roses, to tell her you love her?" he said to the customer who just left the shop.

"Oh, hello." Shikamaru looked up to see Sai smiling. "Yeah, for Temari. Kind of like our anniversary. Troublesome…"

Shikamaru said embarrassedly and rubbed his temple.

"Congratulations. I'm sure she'll like them." Sai said, smiling all the time. Shikamaru blinked for two rounds, taken aback by the fact that it came from someone who knew almost nothing about human relationships and someone who nearly attacked him…

"Uh, thanks." Shikamaru said after a while before Sai took a step forward and entered the flower shop. The genius frowned at that action and stood outside to watch, not long before he realized he was late and hurried off.

"Hello beautiful." Sai greeted her as he approached the counter.

"Hi handsome." Ino chuckled as she put the stack of wrapping paper away on the shelf behind. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to learn more about flowers." He explained. "Yesterday's lesson was useful."

"Lesson?" Ino turned around abruptly from her attempt to put back the paper that she missed and the stack crashed on her head.

"Ark!"

"Are you all right?" Sai rounded the counter and crouched down.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Ino said and brushed off the papers that are on her. "I didn't give you any lessons, I merely explained."

"I know, but they are really helpful and I want to lean more about them to help me improve interpersonal relationships…" Sai said as he tried to cover his blush by picking up the scattered squares of paper. "Can you teach me?"

Ino stared in the midst of clearing up the mess. He came back to her to ask for help, among all the people he could get, he chose her. And he's so keen on learning to improve. Just now many people out there have the knowledge of interpersonal skills but chose not to use them, and try to hurt the people around them. Sai isn't one of the millions, he's someone who wants to help him and others, but he doesn't have the skills. Also he's a comrade now. How could she say no?

"Sure. But prepare yourself. My lessons aren't that easy!" Ino tuned up her haughtiness.

"Thank you, beautiful." It's that smile again, the smile that first caused her to blush, and now to melt. Deep down, Ino was hoping the lesson yesterday did not end. Since young and being brought up in a flower shop, she has this special bond with flowers. And yesterday, she felt this bond being strengthened by Sai's presence and his eagerness to learn about them. It's the first time, she felt… happy.

"All right," Ino said once she put the papers back into their rightful place. "What do you want to learn today?"

Sai looked around the shop and caught sight of the red roses.

"I want to know about, uh," Sai started to get awkward and scratched his cheek. Ino cocked an eyebrow at him and tilted her head.

"Love."

At that, Ino raised both her eyebrows. Then she turned to see what he was looking at a few seconds ago and saw the rack of roses.

"Oh, you saw Shikamaru just now?" Ino realized.

"Yeah, he said it was their anniversary." Sai explained.

"Ah yes. Well, you don't know anything about love, do you?" Ino asked carefully.

"Except the fact that it happens between a man and woman, generally, and that they…" Sai trailed off, not knowing what he's talking about in the first place. "I don't know…"

"Ok," Ino snickered. "In fact, I don't really know everything about love, but let's see what I can do. Take Shikamaru and Temari for example,"

Sai nodded. Ino made a little jump across the counter and landed next to Sai.

"Well, their history goes like this. They met at the Chuunin exam, the third exam specifically. They were opponents." Ino said, making her way to the lilies with Sai trailing behind. "Then they fought, then Shikamaru caught her with his shadow."

Sai remembered the day when he first met Shikamaru, he tried to use his shadow to catch him.

"Well, at that time, Temari was under orders, with her brothers to attack our village, so they were enemies, so to speak." Ino took the pail and started collecting the flowers which are wilting or already dead. "Then when the whole attack was under control, and Sasuke-kun went over to Orochimaru's side, Shikamaru and the others were under mission to bring him back."

Sai reached out to take a dead tiger lily and handed it to her.

"Then when Shikamaru was in a tough battle with a Sound nin, Temari came under orders to help. And then, they got to know each other better, since Temari became the Sand ambassador and I wonder if Tsunade-sama was doing it on purpose because whenever she came, Shikamaru was assigned to be her escort."

Ino continued to explain, while holding out the pail for Sai to put the dead flower in.

"Well, then as time passes they realize they like each other, more than just work or friends, then the feeling grew to become love. It's a strong liking or passionate affection that one feels for another." Ino then moved on to another rack where orchids are blooming. "Well, you'll know it when love finds you."

She chuckles as she saw the confused expression on his face and continued with her work. In fact, that's all she knows about love, for she didn't have experience in that field before. That stood her on same grounds with Sai. Sometimes she would question herself about her feelings for Sasuke. Yes she likes him, but then it's no more than just an ordinary crush, unlike Sakura, who is near obsession, in Ino's opinion…

"How do you know when it finds you?" Sai asked, dropping a purple orchid that looked like its petals were being unceremoniously crushed into the pail. Taken aback, Ino's gaze shifted outside of the shop.

"Well, you blush when you see her, you can't find the right words to express what you intend to, you start to get nervous, your heart skip some beats, you have no idea what are you doing… many signs if you ask me…" Ino said, her voice trailing off. Then she smiled and looked down at the flowers, continuing her work.

"All right, now to the flowers…" Ino said enthusiastically, turning the atmosphere around before Sai could say anything. She placed the pail of dead flowers behind the counter and turned around to face the entire shop.

"The more common flowers to be associated with love are Roses and Carnations, and you know about them now, right?" Ino leaned back on the counter.

"Roses in general mean love and gratitude, but different colors of roses have different meaning. Pink roses, being the more prevalent color among roses would naturally take the basic meaning. It also signifies grace and elegance, as well as sweetness and poetic romance. Different shades of pink also mean differently. Dark pink symbolizes gratitude and appreciation while light pink roses are associated with gentleness and admiration,

"White roses generally mean purity and innocence because of its color. They are also called 'bridal rose' and a representation of unity, virtue, and the pureness of a new bond of love and commonly used for weddings. It also carries honor and reverence, used as a memorial for a departed loved ones or a sign of farewell.

"Red roses represent love and romance and are used for sending the strongest message of love. It's a popular way of saying, "I love you" to someone special. For the budding relationship, a red rose bouquet signals the beginning of romantic intentions. They can send a message of commitment and an invitation to take the next step."

Ino stared at the ninja in front of her as he repeated what she said yesterday like a tape recorder.

"Do you have some kind of super memory or something that allows you to memorize whatever you hear once? Ino said with a frown. "Oh let me guess, its part of some training you had as an Anbu right?"

"Well, something like that…" Sai gave a little smile.

"Ok, then what about carnations?" Ino challenged.

"Carnations generally mean fascination, devoted love. Red ones mean admiration, usually for someone special, like a teacher or mentor, or even someone you like. Dark red version expresses deeper sentiments of love and affection. Pink ones mean the person sending flowers would never forget the receiver. It also means gratitude, to thank someone for what they have done for you. White carnation would means purity, luck, and innocence, sweet and lovely. Represents pure love, and you can be telling the person he or she is adorable. Yellow and striped ones would mean rejection and disappointment." Sai recited as if from a book. Ino widened her eyes, impressed by her student's ability.

"Not bad!" Ino commented, and earned a blush and a scratch on the head by the ninja. This is getting rather interesting…

"Well, now for new things." Ino said and turned her head around to survey the whole shop's façade. "Ah."

She headed for the shelf of tulips.

"Tulips generally signify perfect love. Red tulips are most strongly associated with true love, yellow tulips has evolved somewhat from hopeless love to a common expression for cheerful thoughts and sunshine."

She brushed her hand over the different colored tulips lightly. Sai noticed the hint of bliss on her face as she neared flowers.

"Well, in love, there are different kinds of love." Ino said as she turned to the ninja behind her, who raised his eyebrows. "You can be conveying a message or telling someone something."

"Like a conversation?" Sai asked. Ino smiled and nodded.

"For love, the simplest would be 'I love you', so red roses and carnations are the most common way of saying that.

"Then for new love, something like the beginning of a relationship, you can have Lilac for the first emotions of love, red or pink hyacinth to say 'playful love', or Primrose to say 'I can't live without you'."

Sai nodded as his head turned in different directions as Ino pointed. He took note of the color of the flowers and how they looked like; the five-petal primrose, the four-petal lilac…

"Then for passionate love, a more deeper love, you can have a deep red carnation saying 'my heart aches for you', a yellow iris would say 'my love is passionate', red roses can also convey the same messages, and you can say 'our love is pure and ardent' with a white carnation." Ino said, getting more into the mood of love as she talked.

Sai couldn't help but notice some difference about her when it comes to flowers and love, compared to the usual Ino he saw previously. He wondered if it was the power of love, and also the influence of flowers…

"Then you have devoted love, being loyal and faithful, you can have a Daffodil to say 'you're the only one for me', bellflowers and bluebells can be saying 'my love for you is everlasting', dogwood would be saying 'our love will endure adversity', lemon blossoms would be a true and faithful love, and sincere love would be baby's breath poesies." Ino said, just in time when a customer called.

Sai looked at the flowers she introduced to him once again and took notice of their meaning carefully while she answered the call. As his eyes dart from one flower to another, he actually felt happy. He couldn't explain why he felt like this, but there's just something about these flowers that just brings him joy. Or could it be…

"Well, guess what? The over-romantic guy called." Ino said as she retracted from her stretched position while answering the call.

"So what flowers is it this time?" Sai asked as his attention turned back to his teacher.

"Amaranths for "my love for you is undying, yellow tulips for 'I'm hopelessly in love', and deep red carnations for 'my heart aches for you'…" Ino said with a weak smile as she picked out the flowers that were requested and headed over to the counter to do packaging. And with well-practiced techniques, the flowers were arranged into a nice bouquet, ready for delivery.

And she was about to turn around to shout to her mother when Sai stopped her.

"I'll do the delivery." He said with a smile. Ino turned back, her ponytail of blond hair swinging around vigorously.

"Huh?" Ino frowned. The offer came as a surprise nonetheless, though she felt relieved since she hated to do that particular delivery anyway.

"I want to see the reaction of the girl when she received the flowers." Sai said, the blush returning to his face as he scratched his cheek again. Ino chuckled and shook her head, an indication of surrendering to his offers.

"Ok, be careful with the ends, don't grab to hard." Ino said as she handed him the bouquet. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, beautiful." Sai's smile was never-leaving the whole time, but as usual, the use of nickname does wonders.

"See you, handsome." Ino beamed back.

That night, Sai retired back to his apartment. There was something on his mind, something in which he found himself to be a novice at.

Then, the once emotionless Anbu sat down in front of his drawing stand and began to paint…

* * *

So how was it? nice? hate it? keep your flowers, i mean reviews coming, i just love receiving them... hehe. reviews, i mean... 


	3. Friends of Flowers

Language of Flowers

Hi everyone. Thanks for all the reviews! Loved receiving them. Here's the third chappie. Sorry if this chapter is kinda messy... I'm running out of ideas... hehe.

Disclaimer: once again nothing here's own by me. neither are the flower meanings. so don't sue.

* * *

Chapter 3: Friends of Flowers

"Hey, don't you find Sai a little weird?" Sakura asked, just as the named disappeared after the meal at Ichiraku, like yesterday...

"Maybe. Why?" Naruto said and turned to look in the direction Sai disappeared to. Just like yesterday, Naruto was rather glad that the Anbu decided not to follow them.

"He would always come along with us after mission..." Sakura said, her voice trailing off.

"Well, isn't that good? Then we both can go on date!" Naruto switched the conversation back to the topic Sakura finds most annoying.

A clenched fist sailed the air and hit the noisy ninja right on the head, causing him to fall onto the ground, clutching his head and moaning in pain.

"Well, at least he isn't out attacking anyone." A voice came from behind. Sakura and Naruto turned around to see the village's number one lazy yet genius and his love.

"Shikamaru, Temari-san." Sakura addressed the two as they approached. Naruto pivoted in his sitting position to face them.

"How did you know he's not attacking anyone?" Naruto pouted, rubbing the bum on his head.

"I saw him going to Ino's flower shop yesterday." Shikamaru said with a small blush.

"Ino?" Sakura and Naruto turned to each other and questioned.

* * *

Sai took a pail to the back of the shop and filled it with water. He stood there waiting for the pail to be filled and glanced back into the shop. Ino was standing at the counter, wrapping a bouquet of lilies for the customer at the counter.

Here he is, back in the shop once again to learn about the language of flowers. Having bothered her for twice, Sai decided to repay her, and the very least he could do is to help her out at the shop, since she seems to be the only one tending it most of the time.

The look on her face tells Sai that she's happy. He couldn't explain why, but he knew it is because of the flowers. Somehow, the past two days were the most enjoyable days he had in years. All thanks to the power of flowers, and something else...

The sound of water filling became sharper and Sai revert his attention back to the pail. He turned off the tap and carried the pail back to the shop. Then with a smaller container, he watered the potted plants that are dominating the undergrowth of the shop.

Ino bid the customer who wanted lilies goodbye and saw Sai watering the plants. The former Anbu looked weird with the apron on, but the expression on his face eliminated all the unusualness. She saw the concentration of a little child told to do work, the gentleness of a lover, the strength of a hero...

Ting-a-ling

The bells rang as someone opened the doors to the shop. Ino snapped back from her daze and turned in the direction of the door.

"Hello Ino-chan!" a loud and clear voice punched the air and startled Ino once again. Standing at the door is someone clad in green, striking a pose with a thumbs-up sign and a glint in the smile...

"Oh, hello Lee," Ino said, realizing who the person is. "Need something?"

"Uh, yes." Lee took several steps forward, his face falling deep into thought. Then on the way to the counter, he spotted Sai's crouching figure.

"Hello, my name is Sai, and please don't worry about using any name suffixes with me." Sai said with a smile.

"Oh, you're the new member of Team 7. Hello, I'm the beautiful green beast of Konoha, Rock Lee." Lee struck his pose once again. Ino laughed and shook her head in submission.

"Lee," Ino called. Lee turned and made his way to the counter. Sai found the arrival of the guest interesting and emptied the leftover water from the pail into a nearby pot of Birds of Paradise. He swiftly made his way to the back of the shop to put away the pail and took his place beside Ino.

"I need some flowers that say 'you're beautiful', 'you're elegant', 'you're lovely', 'you're sweet', 'you're ..." Lee started to describe in a dazed manner. Ino turned to Sai and raised her eyebrows. Sai shrugged and turned back to look at Lee.

"Ok, ok, I know what you need." Ino hurriedly said to stop Lee's list from going on. Goosebumps are starting to form on her skin.

"Really? Thanks!" Lee smiled and struck the thumbs-up pose. Ino crossed the couter and over to the racks. While she picked out the flowers, Sai took out the stack of papers that were used to wrap the flowers and some other tools and placed them on the counter.

Ino thought it was rather sweet of Sai to help out at the shop and the little gestures he does are rather heartwarming.

"Thanks." Ino smiled at her student and began work. The variety of flower types were turned into a beautiful and presentable bouquet enhanced by the ribbons and colored wrapping papers, under her well-practiced hands. In his heart, Sai felt a strong admiration for Ino, how she's capable of handling a shop by herself, how she's well-versed in the language of flowers, how she's proficient in posturing good interpersonal relationships with others…

"Here." Ino handed the beautiful bouquet to Lee. "Sakura is sure to like this."

"Sakura?" Sai asked.

"This bouquet is for Sakura, right? Lee?" Ino smirked.

"Hehe, yes…" the green beast blushed and laughed softly. "Oh how much are these?"

Lee paid for the bouquet and struck his usual pose before leaving. Ino smiled weakly while Sai put on a confused look. Seeing that, Ino laughed heartily.

Since the day he stepped into the shop, Ino had seen many faces of Sai. Serious, inquisitive, gentle, curious, happy, confused…

On the other hand, whenever she looked upon Sasuke's face, it's either expressionless or a stringent face. Sure, it looked cool on him, but it only reflect the vacant heart within. Compared to Sai, who had a vacant life and is trying to improve it, Sasuke is someone who had an occupied life but threw it away in search for a vacant one…

She wondered sometimes, if Uchiha Itachi was that dangerous of a person, and Sasuke trained to avenge his family, was it necessary to go to someone who is equally dangerous? He lived in Konoha for so long, doesn't he know the Konoha's way of becoming strong? Wouldn't the approach of protecting those important to him from Uchiha Itachi a much more constructive way of becoming stronger?

"…hello? Beauty?"

At the sound of the nickname, Ino snapped back into reality. She turned to face the confused ninja.

"Are you all right?" Sai asked, face still confused as ever.

"I'm fine." Ino said. "Ok, you're confused about just now right?"

Sai nodded.

"Ok, the thing here is, Lee likes Sakura, but she likes Sasuke." Ino said with a snicker. She thought about the times Lee tried to court Sakura… well, he wasn't the only one anyway…

That brings her to one thing. Sakura has got two guys after her, and Ino has none…

"Oh, then what does those flowers just now mean?" Sai asked.

"Oh, those." Ino remembered. "Well, ready for lesson number three?" she glanced at him.

"Anytime." Sai smiled.

"Ok, here goes." Ino took a step forward and tucked her hands behind her back like a teacher.

"Just now, Jasmine flowers say 'you are cheerful and graceful'. Then variegated Tulips would say 'you have beautiful eyes'."

Sai nodded as he mentally took down whatever she said. Ino looked back and saw the concentrated look on his face. She was glad to be back doing what they enjoy...

"Now, for beauty," Ino continued. "To say 'you have a delicate beauty', Hibiscus is the one. For 'splendid beauty' or 'with pride' you have Amaryllis. Then 'you posses a refined beauty' or 'you are delicate' Orchid flower is the best. Got that so far?"

"Yes." Sai nodded with a smile. Then his eyes darted around the shop, looking for more information. Seeing that curiosity, Ino went back to her 'lecture'.

"Then to compliment 'you are young and lovely', use red rosebuds. For 'youthful innocence', 'modest and pure emotions', use white lilac.

"To say 'your loveliness equals your purity' or to symbolize a marriage you use Orange Blossoms. Then 'you're sweet or pure', white lily would be best. Then again, there are loads of flowers for pure and sweet. Give me an example?" Ino suddenly turned around and asked with a hint of playfulness. Well, since she is the teacher here, wouldn't hurt to play the role to its best, would it?

"To represent 'pure' you can have White Roses, basically white colored flowers. Then for sweetness it's pink roses." Sai answered proudly, having done his homework of revision.

"Nice." Ino said, applauding before turning back to lecture.

"You can have Angelica to say 'you are my inspiration', Camellia to say 'I admire you' or 'you're perfect in every way'.

"To say 'I adore you' or 'I am proud to be with or know you', use Sunflower, and to say 'you're a perfect lover, use red tulip."

Ino turned around and look at her student. Gone was the look of confusion, and now is inquisitiveness and understanding. She was glad that she can be of help; he was the first to come to her for help willingly after all…

She couldn't help but notice the delight of sharing the language and joy flowers bring. Happiness is doubled and sadness is halved when shared with someone else. Her happiness with flowers is doubled; his sadness of being emotionless is halved…

Sai found himself enjoying the 'lessons' and in the company of flowers, and there's something he noticed about Ino. The feminine beauty of the kunoichi was augmented by the presence of flowers. And for the first time, he realized that the nickname he gave her suited her very well…

They both looked at each other for a while before knowing that they have been staring at the other. The two ninjas turned red before one faked a cough and turn away and the other scratched his cheek.

"Ehem, well, let's move on shall we?" Ino coughed.

"Yes." Sai answered softly.

Ino looked around the shop to find new things to teach. She needs it fast to break the awkward silence in the shop and she needs it now.

"Uh, beauty?" Sai started, a little tongue-tied. Ino turned around abruptly. "Are there any flowers for 'Friendships'?"

Ah, good. Friendship! Ino mentally sighed in relief and looked frantically around for the flowers.

"Here's one." She said, with the teacher's tone back in the instant. "Blue periwinkle symbolizes the first stages of friendship."

"To wish a friend good fortune, you can use Apple Blossoms, then wishes for prosperity or hope, use red leaved roses.

"To say 'take care of yourself', Azalea is a great choice.

"Then if you want to say 'our friendship is true', you can use Oak leaved Geranium."

Sai nodded to himself as he took down notes mentally. The atmosphere was instantly backed to how they first started. But there's something different… something he wasn't quite sure about…

"Also, if you want to say 'I'm sorry, please forgive me' you can send purple Hyacinth."

"Apologies?" Sai asked.

"Yeah. I usually have guys coming here to buy those to apologize to their girlfriends…" Ino laughed.

"Then you can have Zinnias to show you're thinking of an absent friend. Then white hyacinth to say 'I'll pray for you'. Iris would say 'don't give up hope'. Sweet pea can say 'goodbye'."

"Next you have Water lily to represent silence or purity of heart, fern to represent sincerity, violet for modesty, and yellow hyacinth for jealousy."

"Flowers have negative meanings?" Taken aback, Sai asked.

"Yes. That's why when you choose flowers, you must be careful." Ino said, pointing to a particular orange flower in a pot at the side of the counter. "Like marigolds, they mean grief and cruelty."

"Buttercup means childishness, horseshoe geranium represents stupidity, then you have all your flowers for rejection, example?" Ino asked again.

"Striped and yellow carnations." Sai answered with pride.

"Good!" Ino complimented. "Looks like you've been doing your homework."

Sai smiled shyly and shrugged.

"Let's move on." Ino said hurriedly, in case the awkwardness returns…

"Adonis can mean sad memories, cypress represents death and despair. Bilberry means treachery."

Ino turned around and took several steps towards Sai.

"So, be careful about sending flowers."

"Why do flowers have negative meanings?" Sai asked off-handedly.

"Well, a human has positive and negative feelings, happy and sad, optimistic and pessimistic, same goes for flowers." Ino shrugged. Sai nodded, gradually understanding.

"Thank you." Sai smiled. "Gratitude… Pink roses!"

Ino nodded and laughed. This is the first time someone thanked her, and the first time a guy made her laugh so heartily. Then suddenly, she felt something she had never felt before. Her heartbeat skipped a few beats, she felt butterflies in her stomach, she's starting to turn red on the ears and cheeks…

"So is there anything else to do around here?" Sai looked around the shop. "I've finished watering the plants, swept the floor, and arranged the pots…"

"No more." Ino chuckled. "You've done a lot today. Thank you."

"You've taught me so many things, these work is not enough to repay you." Sai scratched his cheek again.

"No need. I'm glad to be of help." Ino smiled.

The village is dyed orange and brown by the sunset. The village's shops which count on daylight for business began to retire one by one. Sai wiped the windows of the shop and flipped the sign on the door to show 'closed'.

"Thanks for your help." Ino said as she finished wiping the counter.

"You're welcome." Sai smiled. "So, bye beauty."

"Bye handsome." Ino replied.

Sai stepped out of the shop and breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't help but feel his heartbeat skipping many beats, butterflies in his stomach, turning red on the ears and cheeks when he was in Ino's shop…

He reached his apartment and turned on the lights. There, standing on the drawing board is a painting he just finished not too long ago. In the painting was a girl with long blond hair, surrounded by flowers and smiling in bliss…

He brought out the four leaf clover Ino had given him before. It is now resting in a small clear case suspending from a chain. Sai smiled and looped it around his neck, wearing the four leaf clover as a pendent.

* * *

So how's it? It's a little off color and lack of standard I know. But keep your flowers, I mean reviews coming. Any ideas of how to end the story??? hehe... 


End file.
